Fire At Will
by Shinaynay24562
Summary: A new job has come up, this may be their most difficult yet. Will romance get in the way of them finishing it? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Goodnight

Midou Ban suddenly jerked awake as if something had been pulling at his mind urging him to wake up. He put his hand on his head to find that he was sweating, but oddly enough he didn't feel hot in the least. Ban had fallen asleep in the beetle, he was supposed to be keeping watch for Ginji but evedently fell asleep. Something that had never happened before. But the real qestion was how long had he been asleep? Was Ginji alright? What strange force had woken him? For what reason?As suddenly as he had awoken, he fell asleep once again. The last thing that he rembered was the sweet scent of a woman.

Meanwhile Ginji was inside an old werehouse he and ban each had their own walkietalkie, but try as he might he just couldn't reach Ban on his end. "Damn! Come on Ban you have never done this before" Ginji said trying out the walkietalkie again, but there was still no answer from Ban. A slender shadow of a woman appeared in front of Ginji, and from behind stepped out the owner. The woman, called Himiko, or better known as lady poision started to speak. "Ban has been taken care of, so you won't escape me this time Ginji. I not only intend to kill Ban but you too. Your just to niave to realize it"

Ginji's eyes widened. "You Bitch! what did you do to Ban? Believe me Himiko I will get you for this!" Ginji said preparing himself for the worst. "Ha! empty threats. little do you know Ginji but right now you are inhaling one of my most powerful poisons" Himiko said while turning to leave she did not want to see him die. But Ginji soon realized that she was telling the truth.Little time passed since Himiko told Ginji of the poison, he was already feeling the results. Soon Ginji could feel his insides burning, worse he was on fire from the inside out! Ginji fell to the ground dead. "Goodnight Ginji" Himiko smirked.

Himiko turned to see ginji's lifeless body on the ground, but all the same she felt no remorse. Soon Himiko was outside the giant warehouse with a brief case in her hands. This was what she had to transport to her clients. she walked past Ban lying dead in his prized beetle.suddenly a blue convertable quickly drove up, and inside was a middle aged man. Himiko's eyes widened. Were her eyes deciving her? Himiko started to smell a very familiar scent. she had forgotten to close the lid on her poison. though she can choose which air to breath she was not prepared for this and she had already inhaled the poison. even though her insides were on fire she could not take her eyes off the man. The man pulled out a lighter with the initales K.Y on it and lit a cigarette. "Yamato..." Himiko managed to say as she fell to the ground dying.

"Just one minute"

Himiko woke up to find herself tied up with Ban and Ginji standing over her smiling. "Did you have a nice dream, Himiko?" dumbfounded Himiko asked " When did you use your evil eye?"

"That is something i do not need to tell you" Bansaid reaching down to pick up a black briefcase. he felt around in the case for a while and found what he had been searching for, it was a computer chip about the size of a toonie. he placed the small chip inside of his pocket.

Himiko was still trying to figure out when she had let Ban's eyes meet her own. She was sure that it never happened.

"Well Himiko it was nice seeing you again" Ginji said from the front seat of the beetle. Himiko was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed them drive away. Another case failed.

"Hey Ban, when _did_ you use your evil on Himiko?" Ginji asked while on the road for a while. Ban took a puff of his cigarette. "I had seen her in the rear view mirror when she had tried to jump me, for that split second our eyes had met" Ban said showing no emotion what so ever. "My Ban is just so smart" Ginji said with a big smile on his face. Ban looked at him for a second, then a small smile spread on his face. "Let's hurry up, maybe when we get back Natsumi will make us something to eat" Ban said speeding up.

"Yeah" Ginji said smiling. Something was clearly bothering Ban and Ginji knew it, but nonetheless he didn't bother pushing on the issue he already knew the reason for his best friends mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two A new mission, and more lies

Once they got back from the Honky Tonk they found it to be deserted all except for Hevn and it looked like she was with a client. Ban spoke up "Hey Hevn this another client?"

"Well of course it is Ban, do you ever actualy see any real customers in here?" Haven retorted, she seened like she was in a bad mood. "Hey!" came Paul's voice from behind the counter. He didn't like anyone saying anything bad about his cafe. Hevn just ignored him and turned to face Ban and Ginji.

"I have a job for you, but not only you, it will be dangerous. So I have asked a couple others to help as well we are awaiting thier arrival" Hevn said ushering them over to where her and the client were seated. "Hey, Hevn, who else is coming?" Ginji asked sitting down in the booth. "Hm? Oh! Um...well i have asked Shido, Kazuki, and Jackal to help us out this time" Hevn said. "J...J...J...JACKAL! Oh Hevn why do you do this to me?" Ginji asked curling up behind Ban. "Well Ginji he is really efficent and he won't let anything stop him from completeing a job. And besides I said that the job was going to be dangerous so you will need the extra stregnth." Hevn said getting a bit riled up.

"Hevn, when haven't your jobs been dangerous?" Ban asked taking a sip of the coffee that Paul had brought him. Natsumi had gone home for the night. "Well if you don't want the job then fine by me! you just won't have enough money to feed your self, let alone pay off your tab to Paul" Hevn said getting up to leave. "Wait, wait, wait, Hevn...how much are we talking here?" Ban asked grabbing Hevn's arm. she was right if they didnt do another job they might never get to eat again. Paul said that he wouldn't feed them until he got the tab paid off. he didn't think that he could handle another day without food. "Five million yen, each" Hevn managed to say after finally claming down. Ban and Ginji looked at each other for a moment.Ban opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted but the client who had remained silent up until then.

"I will pay you more if you wish, but please retreival agents do not refuse my job it is most important to me" The client was a midde aged man he looked about in his late forties, early fifties. "We will decide once we hear what you want us to do" Ban said pushing his glasses up. "You will not hear of the job until the others get here" Hevn said.

As if on cue Kazuki, Shido, and Jackal entered the cafe. "Your late! now sit down so that we can get this meeting started" hevn said clearing a spot for them at the booth. once they had all sat down the meeting had started. "Okay first things first, this is the client, Queio tojero" Hevn said gestering towards the client who was siting next to her in the booth. "He is the owner of a big company, tojero computers. The company has been very successful, but for a while thier sales have been going downhill" Hevn said and paused for a minute to let the information soak into thier minds.

"So whats the point? So thier sales have gone down, big deal what does that have to do with the job?" Ban said obvously frustrated that they still didn't know what they were needed to do. "It has everything to do with job Ban. Less sales means less money. Which plays a big part in this problem. Mr. Tojero has some problems, problems with the mafia" Hevn said pausing once again."I will let you tell them the rest Mr. Tojero" Hevn said letting mr tojero say what he needed. "Um...okay well...a few weeks I made a bet with one of the guys in the mafia, but the thing is, is that I lost the bet. I was sure that i was going to win so the stakes were high really high. and well you see I am not able to pay the debt off because the company is going down hill drastically. They got impatient, they took form me the most important thing in my life" Mr Tojero stopped it seemed that what ever he lost is paining him to be so. "Well what is it tht they took from you?" Kazuki asked. Kazuki was the best person to speak in a situation like this. Kazuki used the most calming and soothing voice he could muster.

The old man looked at him, though he tried to hide it it was visable, the tears were rolling down his cheeks. "The thing that they took form me was...was...was my only child, they took my daughter Hikari" The old man managed to say. "She is only six years old, she shouldn't get mixed up in this, its my problem not hers." Hevn put her hand on Mr. Tojero's shoulder. "They said that they woud only give her back if he paid them the money, and there is a deadline for the money. I know I don't have to say what will happen to the girl if we don't get her back by the deadline. At least I hope I don't have to" Hevn said sounding quite sincere. "Well Ban?" Ginji said looking to Ban who was sitting just beside him. "We'll do it, but there will be a price, were not cheap you know" Ban said with a smile, he had made his decision, they were taking the case. "OH THANK YOU" the old man said while giving him something. "Its the number for my work phone, if you need any information please just ask" With that the man bowed to them and left.

"You do know that this job won't be easy and there is a very good chance that you might not survive through this" Hevn said to them once the old mann had left. "There will be a lot of fighting, the mafia holds many people like yourselves, you know with special abilities" Hevn said taking a minuite to look at every one of them. "It sounds like fun" Akabane said from the corner. he was so quiet during the meeting that nobody knew that he was there. Ginji was hiding under the table, apparentely he had forgotten too.

In the morning they all met on the outskirts of infinate castle. "Well now we just need a place to start"Kazuki said once the group had gathered. "We should go see computer boy it seems that he knows more than we really know" Ban said lighting up a cigarette. "Yeah but first...did Paul manage to dig anything up?" Hevn asked them once she had arrived, she had told them that she was going to be late, she needed to do something before she came.

"

No he didn't apparentely the girl named Hikari Tojero never existed...but neither did her father, so Paul is questioning him on that right now" Ginji informed Hevn "Yeah he said that he would call me once he found some information." Ban added. "Well then it seems as though were all set, shall we get going?" Akabane said for the first time since they got there. "Will you stop doing that!" Ginji wailed from behind Kazuki. "Lets go" Ban sid grabbing Ginji by the back of his shirt and dragging him into infinate castle.

They slowly made thier way down to the bottom level of infinate castle. They were heading to the garbage room which was where MakubeX's computer room was located. "It just goes on forever doesn't it?" Ban said while they were walking down a long hallway. "I don't remember it being this long" Shido said stopping to take a look around. A silence ran through the room.

"KIMI GA SEOU ITA MINO HATTE NI WA" everybody jumped when Ban's cell phone went off, breaking the sudden silence. "What did you find out?" Ban said into the phone. It was Paul caling to tell them what he had found out. Afew minutes went by and hen Ban hung up the phone with a simple 'thank you'. "We have a problem, and its not a small problem its a big problem" Ban said with a strange concerned look on his face. "Paul found out that the girls name is really Tia Lang and her father Quieo Lang, he found that out by calling the number on the buisness card that the client gave us before he left." Ban paused "But the problem is that... Mr. Lang was murdered late last night on his way home from our meeting, and they were the guys from the Mafia. Paul thinks that they might have found out that he came to us for help last night" Ban finished.

There was an ever longer pause everybody was trying to comprehend what they had just been told. "Well it seems that coming here was a waste of time, and I was so looking foreward to having a little fun. Oh well its not that much of a loss" Akabane said pulling down his balck hat. "No! we can't do that, we can't just give up just because our client is dead. We can't just leave her!" Ginji screamed he hadn't said much since they had got to infinate castle. "But Gin..." Haven started to say but was interrupted soon by Ginji. "No! Look... his daughter is still out there with those Mafia guys, we can't just leave her, her life could be in Danger. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her.So i'm going to find her money or not" Ginji finished saying. "Well he does sort of have a point" Kazuki said he was the first t speak up after Ginji's little splurge.

" Then you are on your own, if there is nothing in it for me then there is nothing I can or will do" Ban said turning around to leave. "Same here" Hevn said and she joined Ban. Ban and Hevn were at the end of the hall when Ban's cell phone rang again. this time it was not a call but it was a picture, Ban took a look at the picture turned around and said "Okay i'll help but only because her life could be in danger" " You perv let me see that picture" Hevn said taking the phone from Ban. "There you see thats why he changed his mind so suddenly" Hevn said showing the picture to the rest of the group. "Thats my Ban" Ginji said taking the phone from Hevn and passing it to Kazuki. Kazuki let out a little chuckle. " Let me see what made the snake Bastard change his mind" Shido said reaching for the phone. "Wait I thought that Tia was supposed to be just a little girl" Kazuki said passing the phone to Shido. "The girl in this picture looks to be about 18 or 19" Hevn looked at the picture again. "Your right...I think we should go see what else Paul dug up."

They slowly made thier way out of the maze that was infinate castle. Getting lost a couple of times along the way, which was because of Ginji's oh so stunning sense of direction. All of them but Shido entered the Honky Tonk. Shido had to go home to Madoka, so he parted with the group just outside infinate castle. "Hey Paul, what information did you find out?" Hevn asked as soon as the door closed behind her. But to her dismay and everyone elses Paul wasn't there. "Hey Natsumi, ya here?" Ginji called, and sure enough Natsumi came out of the celler with a bunch of bottles in her arms. "Ginji, Ban your back already?" Natsumi asked clearly confused. "Natsumi, where is Paul?" Ban asked pushing up his glasses. "Um... let me think... he went out a while ago, and I don't recall him say where. But i'm sure that if you hang around for a while he will ne back. He's been gone for a while so he should be back anytime now" Natsumi said raising up the coffee pot and Bans favorite cup "I'll even make you guys a coffee, and don't worry i'll pay."

"Well i think thats a good idea. I mean if we go looking for him we could miss him" Kazuki said setting himself into a chair while Nasumi got to making him a tea. "Right then, hey Natsumi how about getting us something to eat" Ginji said sitting in a chair next to Kazuki. "Master says that i'm not to give you guys anything until your tab is paid off. Nothing but coffee. Sorry" Natsumi said with a guilty look on her face. "Come on Natsumi, don't do that to us" Ginji said getting all teary eyed. "Now Paul is refusing to feed us" Ban said slamming his cup down on the counter almost breaking it. "Well this has been a good visit, but i'm afraid that I must bid you adeau, for I have another job that I must get to" Akabane said from one of the dark corners of the cafe, this time everybody jumped because they didn't know that he was still with them. "Right good night Jackal" Hevn said getting control of her nerves. "Good night" Akabane replied as he left the Honky Tonk. Everything went silent for a few minutes, everybody was busy pondering over the last few days events. Things were sure moving slowly these days.

Hours went by and still no Paul. It was late at night and everybody was really tired, they were falling asleep in thier chairs one by one, even Kazuki had fallen asleep. Natsumi had gone home for the night she had school in the morning. Kazuki woke with a start. Something was bothering him but he couldn't figure out what it was, he fell asleep one again. But not without first looking at the clock on the wall, it was one thirty, yet Paul had not yet returned. Kazuki was too tired to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Problem

"Kimi ga seou ita mino hatte ni wa" Ban woke with a start to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Ban wasn't going to answer it but thought otherwise when he was the caller ID. It was Paul "Paul where the hell are you!" Ban screeched into the phone waking everybody else up. "Wait...who are you?" Ban said more quietly into the phone "How do you have Pauls cell phone?"

"Come to the docks we'll call you once you get there" came a voice from the other end. "Ban opened his mouth to say something but the line went dead. Who ever it was hung up once he got his point across. "We gotta go to the docks...now" Ban said raising from his seat and grabbing his keys off of the counter. "Wait Ban whats up?" Ginji asked getting off of his chair. "Theres no time to explain get into the beetle and I will tell you on the way" Ban said not only to Ginji but the rest of the group as well. They all headed towards the door. Hevn stood up and grabbed her bag. "No Hevn you stay here this will be dangerous" Ban said blocking hevns way to the door. "No I wanna help too, you guys will probably need all the help that you can get" Hevn pleaded. "Hevn you will get in our way more then you would help us. Please stay here. When Natsumi gets here tell her nothing. Just say that we have gone out for a while I don't want her worring" Kazuki said in a very soothing voice, one that Hevn could never refuse. "Fine" Hevn said with a sigh, how could anybody deny Kazuki. "Please be safe" Hevn said with a wave as the guys were leaving the Honky Tonk.

They all piled into Bans beetle, then they were off. "Okay I called Jubei and MakubeX and told them where we are heading, its just as Hevn said were gonna need all the help that we can get. Ban I need you to get a hold of Himiko and Jackal" Kazuki said once they were breifed on the situation. "We also need to consider that the guys that killed Mr. Lang might just be the same guys that abducted Paul." Ban suggested. "And Tia" Ginji added. "Yes, your right, and remember what Hevn said 'They will definately have people like us... with special abilities'" Kazuki said quoting Hevn. "I think that we had best come up with a strategy before we go charging in there"

"Yeah but remember, we don't have much time, so you had better come up with something fast" Ban concluded. They sped up in the tiny beetle, who knows what would happen to Paul and Tia if they failed to get there within the time limit. On the way ban had managed to get a hold of Akabane, but he was still on his other job and was unavailable. When he tried to call Himiko, it was straight to her voicemail. It seemed as though they weren't going to get all the people that they needed, this was going to be a burden if a fight broke out with the beefs of the Mafia.

They had finally made it to the docks with planty of time to spare. It was clear where the Mafia hideout was, the only still standing building left in this area was an old rundown fish factory. This building had been out of comission for a many years now. The Mafia had probably seen this as their chance and moved themselves right in when it had closed down.

It was also clear that the Mafia guys knew they were there, as soon as Ban turned to face the warehouse his cell phone rang again. Before Ban answered it he told Kazuki to go to the end of one of the docks and call Jubei and MakubeX to find out where they were. Kazuki went to the end of the farthest dock and started dialing, Ban sent him here because he didn't want to let the Mafia guys know they were calling their backup, all he needed was for them to hear them calling more in.

Ban finally answered his phone. "Good your here, now for your next challenge..." A voice started from the other end of the phone began. "Wait a sec! Does this look like a game to you? We are here like you asked now get down here!" Ban yelled into the phone.

"We are the ones making the negotiations here, you will follow them or our deal is off." The voice was calm and so full of confidence. "Tch fine! Name your conditions." Ban said trying to keep his cool.

Meanwhile Kazuki had found out that Jubei and MakubeX were already there waiting for them on the other side of the Dock. He went to meet them. He had briefed the both of them on what had occured so far.

They had met up with Ban and Ginji, Ban was off the phone. "Well?" Kazuki asked. "Well, they want us to find them, and if we don't get there by eleven then they said that they have a helichopter ready and waiting for them" Ban finished

"Well, I have brought my computer with me so i'll wait down here, i'll try to get you blueprints of the building. Do you know how long it has been closed down?" MakubeX asked setting himself down. "I don't know...ten years, fifteen, maybe more" Ban replied scratching his head. Ginji looked at him, something was wrong, what wasn't he telling them? "Well in that case it means that its going to take some time" MakubeX said focusing on his computer. "Well hurry it up computer boy, we don't have the time. Lets go"Ban said ushering the group minus MakubeX into the warehouse. "Before you go what floor are they on?" MakubeX asked. Ban turned around

"The top"

"Which side?"

"What do you mean side?"

"I mean North, South, East, or West"

"They didn't say"

MakubeX brought his hands up to his chin, it looked like he was thinking. "Whats wrong? What does this mean?" Ban asked

MakubeX looked up at him "This means we have _**a problem**_."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I appreciate the reviews, i just wanted to say that i know the first three chapters are a little sloppy, i was in a rush to get them uploaded. I'm going to go back and correct my spelling/gramatical errors. If there is something that you are not happy with or not sure of don't hesitate to ask, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Remember this is my first Fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. Thanks, and i hope that you enjoy the next chapter of Getbackers: Fire At Will.

Chapter four Different paths

The group of four ran up the stairs of the warehouse taking two at a time.They had arrived at the top floor of the building in just a matter of minutes. They found a sign on a nearby wall that said south. They were on the south side of the building. Ban looked around but there was no one to be seen, was this the right place? "Ban didn't you say that they were at the top floor?"Jubei asked listening for the sounds of people.

"Yeah, thats what they said" Ban replied, he was worried, did they go over their time limit? Were those guys lying to him?

"Maybe..." Kazuki started. Everyone's gaze was draw to Kazuki. They were all listening intently. "Maybe, we are just at the wrong end, the north, west, east, and south ends are all separated. I suggest that we check them out." It wasn't the best plan but it was all that they had, and who knew maybe Kazuki was right.

"Okay, we ..." Ban started but he was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs they had just climbed. Everyone prepared themselves for the worst, maybe they wouldn't have to search, maybe they would run right into their hands. The sounds grew louder and louder, a battle was going to ensue. They group heard a loud bang, it sounded as if one of them had fallen.

"Come on you idiot we don't have all day!" A very familliar voice called out from the stair case.

"I know, I know, I just didn't expect that step to be there" retorted another familliar voice.

"You didn't expect it to be there? We are running up the stairs how did you not expet it to be there?" The first voice came back, the more the voice spoke the more familliar it became.

"I dunno, I forgot" the second voice seemed embarrased, but they were getting louder. Soon the owners of these voice would show themselves at the top of the stairs. Ban readied himself for an attack, he saw a shadow at the top of the stairs and he headed straight for it ready to launch his attack 'The snake bite'. Just as Ban was inches away from the shadow it leapt into the air with the speed of a lion and completely dodged his attack. Ban looked dumbfounded there were not very many people who were able to dodge his snake bite, aside from the evil eye, the snakebite was the most powerful attack the he had. Who on earth had enough skil to dodge it? The shadow started out towards the lightened area, soon Ban would see the face of the man who avoided his attack, it was...Shido?

"You idiot! what is the idea of attacking me?" Shido yelled his face contorted with rage. "Monkey Boy? What the hell are you doing here? Wait better question how did you know that i was here? Who is with you?" Ban didn't even take a breath between any of these questions. "Which would you like me to answer first?" Shido asked sarcastically.

"You asshole, your lucky i didn't rip your throat out!" Ban retorted trying his best to hold himself back. "No i don't think so, i clearly dodged you, the look on your face told me so." Shido said confidently "I'm gonna..." Ban started but was interrupted by Shido "Shut up before i go Beast Mimicry on your ass!"

"Can't we all just get along?" The second voice asked from the stairwell. Everybody was so wrapped up in the fight between Ban and Shido that they had all forgotten that Shido was not climbing the stairs alone. They turned around and standing in the doorway was none other than the Bloody Joker himself Emishi Haruki. "Yay Emishi!" Ginji yelled a leapt toward him, but Ban grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "Ginji, focus, the case remember"

"Like your the one to talk" Ginji said but Ban didn't hear him he was back to Shido. "Hey Monkey Boy how did you know that we were here?"

"MakubeX contacted us, he knew that you would need help. But at the looks of things you would think that we missed all the fun" Shido said looking around at the empty room. "Actually the fun hasn't even started yet. We just got here and nobody was around. We figured that maybe we were in the wrong end of the building so we are going to split up and search each end in pairs" Ban told him. They decided that Emishi go with Shido to search the West end, Jubei and Kazuki will take the North, while him and Ginji went to the East.

"Uh wait if there are four ends then why to we have only three groups?" Emishi asked holding up three fingers on one hand and four on the other. "Because, we are already in the South end of this floor and clearly there is nobody here" Kazuki said matter of factly, with a grin on his face. "Oh" Emishi said blushing slightly from embrassment. "I knew that, i was just testing you! Kazuki you pass!"

"Okay lets get going" Ban said and the three groups separated all going in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: I want everyone to know that there are a few things that i'm changing from the original plot, like how i made it so MakubeX could leave Infinate Castle. This is the only way that i can make my story work, so if you are confused about something that i have changed, or just added in then don't hesitate to ask. Thank you and enjoy this chapter! If your lucky i might upload another chapter today, if not don't worry it will be up tomorrow. Incase you don't understand the ringtones, Ban's is the second opening of Get Backers, and Ginji's is the first.

Chapter five Crime

Shido and Emishi made their way toward the West end of the closed down fish factory. Though the factory had not been in use for over ten years now, the smell of rotten fish still lingered. There was absolutely nothing in the building, no machines, counters, nothing, it was just an empty space. In just a few minutes Shido and Emishi reached a sign that said "West". "Hey Shido I think we're at the West end" Emishi said reading the sign.

"Yeah but there's nothing here, call Ginji let him know" Shido ordered then went into a empty corner and crouched down.

"Okay...Um Shidoo what are you doing?" Emishi asked his phone in hand. "It would be efficient to have the rats help us search, at this rate we are going to run out of time" Shido replied as a small rat climbed into his hand. The rats attention was fully on Shido, all it took was a look and the rat knew whet he had to do. He leapt from Shido's hand and ran off squeaking. "Lets go back to the South end, if anyone, or anything comes here they will let me know" With that Shido and Emishi turned on thier heels and headed back to the South Emishi dialing Ginji's number along the way.

"Kimi ga seou ita minna hatte ni wa"

"namida atsumete yozora e kaesou"

Both Ban's and Ginji's cell phones went off at the same time, but neither of them answered. As soon as they were out of earshot Ginji took his chance to see what had been bothering Ban. He knew that something was wrong with his bestfriend and he was going to find out what it was one way or another. "Don't do this Ban you know that I can tell" Ginji pleaded.

"No, Ginji there is nothing wrong" Ban answered, he kept walking in the direction of the East side. They didn't have the time for this, Tia and Paul were in danger. There was something wrong but it was his own problem, and if push came to shove he would tell Ginji about it once this was all over. "Ginji we don't have much time, thats whats bothering me, and you pestering me isn't going make this go any faster." This was a lie, but what else could he say to make Ginji drop it. On the other side it really wasn't a lie. They _didn't_ have a lot of time, and that _was_ starting to worry him.

"Ban I don't believe that" Ginji started. Why was Ban hiding this from him? Ginji thought that maybe Ban was not going to say anything because Kazuki and the rest were around, but he did not even want to talk to him. This was starting to make him feel very uneasy. Ban had been in a whole other world since that fight they had with Himiko, then things got even worse when they got that picture of Tia from Paul. As things progresses Ban was even starting to get colder toward him, and he was going to put a stop to it as soon as he could.

"Ginji, believe what you want, but i want to get this case over with. We can talk about it later" Ban told him, the thing was, this time Ban turned around and looked at him. This means that Ban meant it, once the case was over he was going to tell him the truth. Good.

Ginji simply replied "Okay" that was all that he had needed to say. They began again heading for the East side of the building. Ban's cell phone went off again, this time he decided to answer it, it was MakubeX. "Yes" Ban said into his reciever.

"I have not yet found a map of the building, but what i did find was a newspaper article. The article was from about two weeks ago. Some teenagers thought that it would be fun to go into this building because they were told by friends that it was haunted. What they found though was not a ghost. It was the dead body of a women, she looked to be in about her late forties. When the police and coroner arrived on the scene they couldn't figure out how she had died. Even after the autoposy they were unable to declare the cause of death." MakubeX paused.

"What does that have to do with what we are doing?" Ban asked, he didn't have the tie for this either, the Mafia was not going to wait for MakubeX to read a newspaper article.

"This has many things to do with it. For one thing, I was told that you would be facing people like ourselves, if the police were unable to determine the cause of death don't you think that it is a possibility that it could have been caused by one of these people?" MakubeX asked.

This is true, it is a possibility that one of them could be behind it. This was good it was giving them something to expect when the real fight broke out. "Okay i get what your saying, what else?" Ban asked, this was turining out to be more useful than he had originally thought.

"The next thing is, when police are presented with a potential homicide then the place they start is the crime scene. Why didn't they find any traces of the Mafia when they were investigating this place? Thats not all until the case has been closed nobody would be allowed to even come near this place, when i got her ethere was no crime tape, not even an officer to stop civilians." MakubeX stopped.

"Okay I get the part when you said they didn't find anything, but what do you mean by saying that you didn't see an officer? Maybe they just closed the case." Ban suggested

"No, they wouldn't just close the case, in a situation like this where they are not finding anything, they keep the case open for a few months. This has only been a few weeks, this place should be crawling with cops." MakubeX he knew that ben understood now.

In the distance Ban heard Ginji's phone go off again. MakubeX was right this place should be covered in cops, but why was it that they have not found any yet? This was bad. "Okay thank you MakubeX, I'll call you if we find anything, keep trying to find those blueprints. At this rate i think that we are going to need them" Ban said sighing.

"Okay, but keep your eyes open for those cops" MakubeX said and he hung up.

Ban made his way over to Ginji. "I just got a call from Shido, there was nothing at the West end, they are waiting for us back at the South, they have just been joined by Jubei and Kazuki, there was nothing at the North. And by the looks of things there is nothing in the East. I think we should go back to the South." Ginji said but it didn't see as though Ban was listening. "Ban? Who was that"

"Hm? Oh MakubeX" Ban said snapping back into reality.

"What did he have to say?"

"Ginji we have bigger problems then we thought"

"Hm? You know I don't think they are really here Ban maybe we should just leave." Ginji suggested he tried to put a smile on his face, but he knew that it wasn't fooling Ban.

"No Ginji I think that they are here we are just not looking hard enough." Ban replied seeming a bit more troubled. "I think that we should just regroup at the South end and see where to go from there."

"Ban whats wrong, what did MakubeX say?" Ginji asked, he just clouldn't keep himself quiet anymore. "Ginji we are standing right in the middle of a crime scene. And nobody has stopped us. There is much more than just one crime here Ginji and if we find these Mafia guys then I bet we will find the rest of the crimes too." Ban replied Lighting a cigarette, the last one in his pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Problem Solved

Ban and Ginji made their way toward the South end of the old factory. Nothing was said between the two, to Ginji it felt as though Ban was Drifting farther away from him. Ban had not said much since Ginji pestered him about what was bothering him. Ginji was really starting to worry. Soon they reached the place where the rest of the group was waiting. Ban then started to tell them what he had been told by MakubeX. Silence ran through the room. The only thing that could be heard was the scratching of the rats that Shido had sent to search.

"I'm going to call MakubeX maybe he has something else for us." Ban said reaching into his pocket to grab his cell phone. He was just about to dial MakubeX's number when it started to ring. Ironically it was MakubeX, Ban answered "I was just about to call you, did you manage to get anything?"

"No, but i did have an idea. Right now i'm facing the West side of the building, I can see the whole thing thing. I want you to go to the West side and call me once you get there." MaukbeX's voice said out of the phone. Great more games, they didn't have the time for this, but there was nothing else they could do. Ban just hoped that what MakubeX had in mind would be some use to them.

"Okay but you had better not be wasting our time Computer Boy!" Ban screeched into his reciever.

MakubeX's reply was quick "Trust me" then the line went dead.

Ban turned to the rest of them "MakubeX wants one of us to go to the West side, I'll go, I want you to stay here" Ban told them, he wanted to be on his own if only for a few minutes. He left quickly, there was no time to lose. Ban heard someone bahind him, he turned around to see Ginji. "Ban i think that its time you told me what your problem is. Your not focusing and you are going to screw something up" Ginji said stepping in front of Ban, this time he didn't have his usual smile on his face, he looked like he meant business. Ban hesitated, they didn't have the time, how many times did he have to say it. "Don't tell me that we don't have the time either Ban. aeven if we do make it there in time with you the way you are now you will get in the way. Ban your not thinking straight" Ginji finished. It was like Ginji could read Ban's mind, he knew what Ban was going to say before he had even said it.

"Why do you think that I will get in the way Gin, and how the hell do you know that i'm not thinking straight!" Ban yelled he was starting to get really pissed off at Ginji.

"I know your not thinking, didn't MakubeX say he wanted you to go to the West side" Ginji said trying to supress a smile. "Ban your heading to the North"

Ban looked around Ginji was right, there was no way that he was getting out of this. Maybe it was better if he told Ginji part of what was bothering him. "Fine, but i'm only saying this so we can get moving. When I called Himiko, and it went to her voicemail I just figured that maybe she had another job." Ban paused. Ginji was listening carefully. "I then called Akabane, I got through to him, he told me that he was still on his other job. In the background I could hear Himiko." Ban said looking up at Ginji who was stilll listening intently.

"So what, you heard Himiko they work on jobs together all the time, they are transporters" Ginji said, he just couldn't beileve that this is what was bothering Ban. There was more to this story.

"They may both be transporters and they may be both working on the same job but, Himiko was not the only one I heard, as soon as I heard his voice I knew it at once." Ban stopped to take a breath "Ginji the other voice was that Mafia guy that keeps calling me. Himiko and Akabane are working with them. This is going to be more difficult then we had first imagined."

This was true, if both Himiko and Dr. Jackal were working against them there was a very high chance that they wouldn't succeed. "Ginji, I don't know if i will be able to keep my head in this one. Sure I have gone up against Himiko before but, this time with Paul and Tia its personal and I really don't want to have to hurt her." Ban told him looking straight in the face, this was his way of letting Ginji know that he was not lying to him. "I have to go MakubeX is waiting."

With that Ban turned around and Headed West, leaving Ginji alone with his thoughts. 'This is personal' Bans words rang through Ginji's head, sure with Paul as a hostage it is personal, but why Tia? Come to think of it when Ban found out who she was he changed his mind about the rescue, did he know Tia? No wait, Ban didn't want to help her until he saw her picture so he couldn't possibly know her, he just wanted to help her because she was cute right? Maybe, but then again maybe not. Ginji cursed himself for thinking about this when he should be concentrating on the objective, but then again, what if? No absolutely not.

Then again there could be more to this story then Ban was telling him. Could there?

Ban finally reached the West end of the building, there he called MakubeX "Okay Computer Boy, i'm here now what?" Ban asked

"Okay I need you to please stand in one of the windows facing me" MakubeX replied

"What the... why?"

"Just do it and you will see"

"Fine, there do you see me?"

"Yes, and i see your problem" MakubeX's voice said from the other side, he was pretty high up but Ban could see a smile spread across MakubeX's face. In a few seconds Ban recieved a picture on his phone. "Look" MaukbeX said. Ban looked at the screen, his eyes widened in amazement, there he was in the window of the second to top floor of the building. There was still a floor above them, somewhere a staircase was hidden.

"Shit!" Ban cursed into the phone, why hadn't he thought of that? Ginji was right his head was not on straight, if it was he would have thought of that as a possibility. "Computer Boy! Get up here, and bring your computer we are going to need it if we are to find this floor!" Ban yelled into the phone.

"One step ahed of you" MakubeX said on the other line "I'm half way up the stairs" Ban looked back out the window and sure enough MakubeX was gone, good he is fast. Before Ban knew it he was running back toward the South end of the building. When he arrived MakubeX was there and had evidenly told the rest of them what was wrong. "We have to find this staircase, I've got the blueprints of the building and according to this there should be a staircase in the ceiling like an attic in the West, East, and South ends. Though by the looks of things the one here in the South, has been sealed by concrete" MakubeX told them pointing to the ceiling, sure enough a prefect square of conctere was almost right above them. So the only ones left were in the West and East, hopefully they were able to get into one of them.

"Well I think we should be able to get into one of them, thats the only way that the Mafia guys are getting up there anyway" Ginji said "lets go search"

The group stayed together this time searching would be muc heasier if they were all together. They were in the West end but they just couldn't see where it would have been, so this one must have been sealed up too. They then went to the East, but there was nothing there either. "Shit, shit, shit! I can't take this! Come on Computer Boy where is it?" Ban yelled though he knew that it was going to get him nowhere.

"I don't understand this, according to these blueprints this where it should be" MakubeX replied his eyes gule to the map on his screen.

"Shhh!" came Jubei's voice from a corner of the room. Everybody listened but they didn't hear anything. Ban opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Jubei "No listen" after a few minutes of silence Jubei spoke up again "Since becoming blind my hearing has become far better than yours, if you listen carefully you can hear wind. and there are no windows in this room" Indeed there were no windows, so that meant that the draft was coming in through a door and they had closed it behind them. The trapdoor it was here! "Its here" Jubei said pointing to the ceiling above the corner.

Shido went up to the corner and lightly banged on the ceiling, it was hollow. He banged harder and a rope fell. This was it, the enterance to the top floor of the factory. all they would need to do was pull the rope and the would find the staircase. Leave it to Jubei to _see_ what they couldn't.

With a smile on his face Jubei said "Problem Solved".


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Okay I just wanted to apologize to all my readers for the very, very late update, but between college and my fiance I rarely find time for myself, but now I have found some free tme and i will use it upload as many chapters as it is possible. Again if there are any questions or comments please dont be afraid to ask, and i will try my hardest address every single one of them, just don't expect me to get back at you too soon. Well thats all i'm going to keep you, hope you enjoy the next chapter of Get Backers : Fire At Will. Thank you. -Shinaynay

Chapter Seven

Rescue me

The group took a few minutes to prepare themselves for what was ahed. They knew that if any of them made a mistake both Paul and Tia's lives would be in danger. They were ready. Ban walked up to where the rope exposing the trapdoor was, with a deep breath he pulled hard on the rope. Silently the trapdoor slid open. This was good, it meant that the Mafia didnt hear them, and their surprise attack was again useful. Another tug on the rope brought down a metal ladder, again no noise.

Ban turned to face the group making sure that everybody was ready. Nobody said anything, but it was unnecessary Ban knew by the look in their eyes that they were prepared for what was to come. The blue eyed man turned to face the ladder once again. very slowly he acended. Quickly, but silently he was followed by the well prepared retreival team.

Cautiously Ban ascended the ladder, it was dark, it was like climbing into a hole. Ban climbed steadly wonderng how long he had to climb. It was frutsrating, they had so little time, yet it was taking far too long. Ban thoughts were still on how long they had when he was jerked back into reality by a sudden hard object. Ban had climbed so far he hit his head on the door, he didnt realise because he was thinking of other things, more important things.

The sudden stop had not only been a surprise to Ban but to the rest of the team aswell. He could hear Ginji scrabling to grab hold of the ladder, at the sudden stop he lost his footing and would be thrown back down the ladder taking with him the rest of the team. Ban looked down, but because of the thick darkness he was not able to see anybody. Cautiously after a deep breath Ban slowly pushed open the door onto the last floor of the abondoned warehouse. Ban looked around being constantly aware that there may be things surrounding him. He was prepared for anyting. But nothing came. He expected to see a room full of nothing but the Mafia ready and pointing their guns at them, but it was just an empty space noting around, not even mice or rats.

This was the top floor right, they did go the right way. Then why was there nobody around?Ban decided that it was safe to come out of the hole. Slowly he led the group onto the final floor. Silence rang trough the room, everybody was listening for any signs of people, but there wre none to be heard. Even Jubei's extra sensitive ears didnt pick up anything. Not even the sound of mice scratching around on the made eye contact with Ginji, the look in his eyes told Ban that he had no idea what was going on. Kazuki was the first to speak up "Dont you think its too quiet? This is the first floor right?" he should'nt have asked, everybody was thinking the same question.

They all looked around the room, there was nothing. "What is this?" Ban asked himself out loud "Isn't this where we are suppose to be? Computer Boy you better not have screwed up."

"No Midou I haven't done anything wrong...there should be someone here. This is definately the top floor" MakubeX assured him, and everybody else in the room. They all talked quietly amonst themselves. Each of them trying to come up with a reason why the floor was empty. Jubei was the only one not talking, it seemed he was listening for any sounds that might tell them why nobody was there. Or if there was some sort of secret the floor was hiding.

"This doesn't make sense" MakubeX said fiddling with his computer.

"You got that right" Ban replied looking if possible, even more uneasy.

"No you don't get it, I mean this is impossible"

"What the hell are you talking about computer boy!?"

"The blueprints of the warehouse, are completely different from what we're seeing right now" MakubeX finished, this time he had gotten the attention of everyone in the room. "Its as if what we are seeing right now is an illusion"

"What? I don't get it" Shido remarked "why would this be an illusion?"

"Because, I remember when Ban went to the window on the second floors west end. I could clearly see a window directly above him, but, there are no windows on this floor. Thats not just it either, I remember seeing this exact same room on my way up here" MakubeX explained typing rapidly on his computer.

"MakubeX, how do you know this is the same room? For all we know there could be hundreds of room that look like this here." Kazuki remarked leaning in closer to MakubeX to see the blueprints of the building for himself.

"I know its the same room because I remember stopping when I saw that" MakubeX said pointing to what looked likesome sort of large dead animal. "And I highly doubt that there would be hundreds of those just lying around in the same place in seemingly the same room everywhere in this building."

'So this room isn't real?' Ginji thought to himself. 'But if MakubeX is right then it means that who ever created the illusion knew that they were coming and was probably watching them right now' Ginji wanted to ask the question outloud but was afraid to break the silence. Everybody got so worked up when somebody said something in these moments. Though the look on Ginji's face was more then enough to allow Ban to see that something was on his mind.

"Yo Ginji! Whats wrong, do you have something to say?" Ban asked breaking the slience and allowing all eyes to move from MakubeX's blueprints, to Ginji.

"Well, umm, this is just a hunch, but i figure if this is an illusion then doent it mean the the person behind it probably already knows we are here and they're watching us?" Ginji started.

"Well obviously Ginji" Ban retorted seemingly angry, though it was probably caused by the present problem that they were facing.

"Well i'm not done yet Ban" Ginji said waiting for everyone again to pay attention to what he was saying. "What i was trying to say was that, Ban, you said you think Himiko may also be working with these guys on a job right?" Ginji paused looking over at Ban, who nodded curtly. "Well I know that the last time we worked on a job with Himiko she was telling me about how she was trying to create some new perfumes. I can't really remember much of what she was saying but i do remember her talking about some kind of perfume that like messes with your mind and makes you see things or something. I just figured that if she is probably here then maybe she is what is causing this illusion." Ginji finished he had obviously put alot of thought into his conclusion, something that was very unlike him.

Ban looked at Ginji "I remember her saying that too, It was about four months ago she sai she had almost perfected it." Ban turned his gaze away from Ginji and the rest of the retreival team. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to even think that Himiko might be against them this time. Not that it hadn't happened before, but this case was different. Why would Himiko want to hurt Tia? Why would anyone want to hurt Tia? It didn't matter who he was fighting as long as he managed to save both Tia and Paul. If Himiko was in his way then he would just have to take her down, and its not like he hasnt done this before either. His only concern now was the fact that Himiko had all new perfumes and poisons in her army.

Jubei decided to speak up "Ginji now that you bring it up I did notice that the air in this level of the warehouse was stagnant. Though I had just figured that maybe it was because this place had been sealed off for a while and without windows it was sure to get stuffy. Do you think that this could mean that we are inhaling one of Himiko's poisons?"

"Hmm, that is a possibility. But I don't think theres anything we will be able to do about it until the perfumes effects wear off. There don't look like there is anything we can use to get rid of the fumes" MakubeX said looking away from his laptop, there was no use for his computer in this type of situation.

"Wait MakubeX don't put it away just yet" Kazuki said noting MakubeX's move to close his lasptop. "You said there was a window in this room right? we may not be able to see it but it doesnt mean that its not there. Judging by the legnth of the illusion effect we are experiencing, that means that this window is not open. I'm sure if we find ths window you were talking about and open it the perfume would blow away and eventually the illusion would disapate aswell." Ban took his phone out of his pocket, he still had the picture saved on his phone that MakubeX had sent him. He looked at the picture, and sure enough there was a window and it should be right where they were. In the picture the window as indeed the only window left in the warehouse that was not broken, which would mean it was just as Kazuki said and that was how the perfume was being contained.

Ban looked up from his phone "So all we gotta do is find this window and bust it open right" He asked addressing everyone in the room. With all of them looking it would be a matter of time before they found the window. Though it may be difficult seeing as how the room was so big and they didnt know the true layout, but it was worth a try. Paul and Tia's lives depended on them and they couldnt afford to waste time trying to find a window admist a seemingly never ending illusion.

"Yes i believe it will work but remember this illusion is very real even if the room this illusion is contained in is bigger then the illusion room we may not be able to go outside the boundries of the illusion and we might not even be able to get to the window. This is only a guess but we may just end up being stuck here waiting for the perfume to go away and judging by the stagnant air, it may take some time. Time that we don't have." MakubeX explained.

"Well lets just hope we can get to this window, and we don't have the time to argue about how important this is, it will only make us take longer" Shido said adding the last bit while looking at Ginji who looked like he was about to say something. Ginji nodded in agreement and ran off toward the far end of the room. The rest of the team did the same thing.

"Yo Kazuki how are we supposed to find this window anyway if we cant even see it?" Shido said staring at a wall looking quite dumbfounded.

"Well the only thing i can think of would be to try and feel it, but as MakubeX said we may not even be able to get to this wondow because of the possible boundary of the illusion." Kazuki said feeling around a wall both high and low trying to find some signs of the window.

The team searched for what seemed like an eternity, but none of them seemed to be able to find any signs of a window. Though with Paul and Tia's lives at stake none of them were about to give up just yet. As far as they were concerned they were going to keep looking even if that meant the illusion would wear off before they managed to find their window. "Dammit! At this rate we are never going to find it!" Ban yelled trying his hardest to keep his cool. "Come on isn't there anything else that we can do!?"

"we need to get rid of this illusion, who knows depending on how little fresh air is able to get in here the perfume might even manage to last a few days." Jubei said stepping away from a wall he was investigating.

"Shit! I wish that this stupid building had been demolished years ago, what i would give to be able to come in here with a wrecking ball and put holes in the place!" Ban yelled finally losing his cool.

"Thats it!" Ginji said wuite loudly. Everybody once again drew their attention towards Ginji, he was on a roll today, and he hadn't even managed to say something stupid this time. "Put holes in the place" Oops, spoke too soon here was the stupidity. "We know at least that we are probably up against one or two walls of the building right?" Ginji asked MakubeX.

MakubeX looked once again at the blueprints on his computer "Well judging by the size of this room...yes the legnth of this room is the exact legnth of the building itself so we should be up against one of the original walls and not just the illusion walls" He answered but still not understanding what Ginji was trying to say. He paused then looked at Ginji who happened to be looking at Ban, his eyes widened, he knew exactly what Ginji was planing to do.

Ginji tore his eyes away from Ban and started addressing the rest of them. "Well if we are up against one of the walls don't you think we will be able to bust one open and let a whole bunch of fresh air in?"

"How could we possibly put a hole in the wall? These walls are about two feet of solid concrete, its as Ban said we would need a wrecking ball if we wanted to put a hole in them." Jubei said.

"No...." Ban started, everybody looked at him, had he actually found a way to put a hole in two feet of solid concrete? A smile widened on Bans face, he looked up at the rest of the group "Why would we need a wrecking ball when these hands of mine have a 200kg grip?" Ban didn't need ot elaborate everybody knew what he was planning.

"You have a grip of 200kg, that doesnt mean you can blow a hole in a wall of concrete" Shido said, the expression in his voice told them that he thought the idea was absolutely ridiculous.

"Its worth a try" Ginji said curtly, in the end they all decided that it was better to try then sit around for days waiting for the poison to dissipate. "Okay Ban" Ginji finally said smiling like he always did. That showed Ban that Ginji had faith in him. Which all the more motivated him, even though he didnt need it with two lives at stake.

"Alright Computer Boy tell me one of the walls that your sure i can connect with" Ban said looking at MakubeX. He smirked at Ban, good this meant that Ban was becoming more like himself, cocky and everything. MakubeX looked down at his computer and stared at the blueprints then looking back up again. Eventually MaukbeX pointed to a wall far at the east end of the building. "Thats the one? Good now i'll finally be able to get my revenge on this stupid building" Ban said walking toward the far end stretching his arms out.

Ginji was close behind him, while the others watched and hoped for the best. This was there only chance, it was either Ban blew a hole in the place or they be locked in this illusion room for days. Once they came through the hole in the floor the illusion sealed it off because in the room the illusion was modeled after didnt have a trap door and neither should this one. Ban finally reached the far east end of the building. He stood there for a few minutes looking at the wall. Could he really do it? Why wasn't he worried? Is it even possible? What if they didn't make it in time? What will happen if he wasn't able ot break through the wall? All of these questions ran through Ban head. No he didnt need anymore distractions today, Paul and Tia's lives depended on this wall and the potential hole that should be in it. Fine, he was going to give it all he had. He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a few short minutes preparing himself.

"Ban!" MakubeX shouted, because of the silence around him and how hard he was focusing, MakubeX's call had startled him.

"What!?" Ban said jumping

"I think i may be able to make this just a little easier for you" MakubeX said pausing to see if Ban was listening. "I was looking around the blueprints to see if i could find any other possible way to do this and i found an article attached to the blueprint talking about a fire they had here about sixty years ago. It looks like this is the floor where they dealt with chemicals and highly explosive soluvents, when the fire broke out it blew out the west side of the building, and it says that when they rebuilt it, because of the lack of insurance they couldnt make it as strong as the original layout of the building had been. The difference between these two opposite walls is that they had used a much cheaper concrete. They had to completely rebuild the west side of the building. Incase you didnt notice on our way up here most of the west side was crumbling because of how aged it is. I'm guessing that even though there is still two feet of concrete that the west side will be much easier to break through because its so old and rotted." MakubeX paused, he looked around to make sure they were paying attention before he continued.

"I did say that the whole legnth of the room matched the legnth of the building. The east and west side touch the walls of the actual structure, while the north and the south sides fall short about 20 feet. Lucky for us the weak concrete is on the west side and we should be able ot reach it."

Ban looked at MakubeX "Fuck! Computer boy why the hell didn't you say so earlier!? I could have broken my hand trying to break through this wall!"

"Well in all honesty you could still seriously injure yourself trying to break through this side, the only difference is that the damage might not be as severe" MakubeX retorted.

"Hmph! Whatever, just let me blow a hole in this place and get out so we can complete our case. Our recovery rate is still 100% and i don't intend on letting that go down because of stupid mafia goons and some perfume" Ban said getting irritated, he walked to the west side instead. Even though the room was just an illusion the wall he was now facing was still the west side and it did indeed look as if it was starting to fall apart. It was now or never. This time Ban didn't waste his time trying to psyche himself up he was far past his limit already and just wanted to get it over with. He bunched his hand into a fist and with all his might he swung his arm forward with great force and made contact with the wall. Nothing happened but Ban yelped when his clenched fist made contact with the rotting but still hard cement. "Dammit" Ban yelled, it didnt work. He turned around all of his enthusiasm and motivation now gone.

"Ban dont stop!" Jubei yelled "I heard the wall crack keep at it!"

"What!? Really!?" Ban said in amazement, he didnt think he did any damage to the wall, it looked like his hand took more effect then the wall did. Ban clenched his other fist, not wanting to do any more damage to his opposite hand. Again with all his might he struck the seemingly solid wall again. Even though the wall looked solid, it was just an illusion and it was a possibility that the real wall just outside of it was breaking. This time when his fist made contact it wasnt only Jubei's extra senstitve ears that heard the crack but everybody else heard it as well. "Guys I don't know how much longer i'll be able to do this, it may not seem like it but it hurts like hell!" Ban said after his second attempt.

"Well we may not have a 200kg grip but we can at least try to help" Ginji said. With that Ginji, Shido, and Jubei walked forward to give Ban some assistance. Kazuki and MakubeX stayed behind because brute force wasn't on their resume.

"You should all try hitting it at the same time that way the force will be greater then just 200 kg of power, and maybe Ginji should try using some lightning it may help it crack faster. The concrete shouldnt carry the current to the rest of you, so you should be safe" Kazuki suggested, he may not be strong enough to break through a wall of concrete but his brain still worked just fine. The rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets blow a hole in this stupid building" Ginji said smacking his hand to his already closed fist. All of them readied themselves, and Kazuki counted down from three. On the third count all of them at once struck the wall as hard as they could, This time the crack sounded more like a rumbling. "I don't feel any wind so I don't think we made a hole just yet. Lets try it again we are getting somewhere" Ginji said, the group followed Bans lead and switched fists, he was right it did hurt like hell but what could you expect here they were trying to punch a hole in two feet of solid concrete. Three or four more attempts at trying to break teh wall proved that it wasn't going ot be easy but they knew they were getting somewhere because everytime their fists made contact with the wall the rumbling was getting louder and louder. So much for their surprise attack, if the screaming didnt let they mafia goons know they were here then the rumbling of the wall did.

On their sixth attempt they all felt a great force of wind coming back at them like the wall was fighting back. Yes! They had done it! They had broken through the wall! Looks like Ginji's stupid idea wasn't so stupid after all. After a few moments of breathing in the fresh air the illusion around them started dissappearing. In the north end of the building 20 feet away fromwhere the illusionary north wall had stood was Himiko, but she wasnt alone around her was the three mafia goons all dressed up in fancy suits. Sitting right behind them on chairs bound up were Paul and Tia. Paul was unconscious, but Tia was wide awake. They had watched the whole time as the team tried to free themselves from the illusion.

Ban didn't say anything, none of them did. There they were, the goons, Himiko, Paul and Tia. All except for Tia was smiling, apparently they had founf it funny watching them fight so hard to get out of the seemingly solid room. They must have looked like mimes to them trying to feel the invisible walls for the window. Around their necks they wore gas masks, this was how they were able to watch without getting sucked into the illusion aswell. And because they were 20 feet out of the illusionary rooms range they were not seen by the retreival team.

Ginji tore his eyes away from Himiko to look at Ban. "Ban..." Ginji started but decided not to finish.

It may have looked to Ginji like Ban was looking at Himiko, but, he was looking straight past Himiko. Right at Tia. She knew he was looking at her because she opened her unbound mouth and spoke.

"Midou, I never thought you would be the one to..._**Rescue me**_"


End file.
